The Hardest
by Qoy
Summary: Prussia is now living at Russia's. After many 'punishments' he is finally an obedient pet, but... has his spirit broken completely? Is he falling for the bipolar Russian? And why is he wearing a dogtag? Yaoi, mentions of non-con and violence. Enjoy!


Hi Hetalia fans!

Well I got tired of waiting for more RussiaxPrussia fics so, I decided to write my own.

It hasn't been beta'd to if anybody needs to complain you can totally let me know and I can check it out.

Warnings: the characters are totally not mine, believe me, if they were… it would be a plus18 anime/webcomic…jojojojo

Some mentions of violence and rape; I see Ivan as pretty much Bipolar so sometimes he'll be nice… and sometimes he won't.

Gil has suffered quite a lot so… a little OOC, but for a reason.

Well enjoy! I sure hope you do!

* * *

It had been the hardest… to lose his name.

It had been the hardest… to lose all contact with Ludwig.

It had been the hardest… to lose his freedom.

No…

It **IS** the hardest…

…just to be … alive.

It had been years… years since I felt my arm being pulled, my whole body still numb from the battle and the cold, my feet trying in vain to stop me from moving. But I can't, Russia is too strong.

No longer could I hear my brother's screams for mercy, he begged them not to let him take me. But it was too late, it was decided. My face showed no feelings as I lost sight of him; I wanted to smile reassuringly but, was sure that if I made any attempt tears would come out.

The Russian pulled on me is harsh, no gentle tug for my poor injured arm; his nails biting into my skin. A crude start for what would be a rough life ahead of me.

He even ripped off my cross pendant that my brother gave me.

During these years I've felt every imaginable type of pain; the sound of the metal pipe still ringing in my ears as it hit my back. The pain of his fist, as he pretty much disfigured my face, the shackles that bit thru my wrist and of course… the humiliation as he raped me.

My screaming trying to silence his soft voice in my ear; "Don't lie to me GDR, I know you like it."

After that I became much more submissive, knowing that if I did he'd reward me instead of hurting me.

I became his toy, every morning I wake up in a warm bed, surrounded by fluffy blankets and overly stuffed pillows. My wounds have been sown and bandaged, the blood cleaned; no evidence of the night before left on me.

I don't have time to pounder much about it when the Russian bastard barges in. His face changing, from expressionless, to a hypocritical smile in seconds.

"Sleep well German Democratic Republic, da?"

I nod slowly, my body automatically leaning on the pillow and my legs spreading; knowing he only comes to visit when he wants to fuck.

His smile widens, "German Democratic Republic, so eager now are we; yes?"

I growl defiantly. He slowly walks closer to me and gives me a hard, unexpected, slap on the face. I stare back at him in disbelieve, he's challenging me to do something I shouldn't.

My head enters a state of caos, I'm fighting between my sense of self preservation and my pride. He slaps me again, harder.

"What's your name, da?" he says with a teasing smile.

No response.

'Slap'

"German Democratic Republic, say it! yes."

"German Democratic Republic" I finally answer, seconds before a big slap knocks me out of the bed and onto the floor.

"You know GDR, I've always thought you were kindda cute. I was so happy when the allies accepted to let me have you; don't ruin it by being a brat. Da…?"

I smile back my fear replaced by my stubborn attitude, "I you've liked me, then you should know being of hard character is part of my awesomeness."

"Jajajajajajajaja" he laughs, "Your right, that's great! Now I have the chance to watch you break down into a submissive little servant. It'll be like a game!" He grabs me by the arm and swings me against the bed, my stomach bending against it by the impact. One hand, of his, holding mine against my back.

"Your body is what I like best, you know? yes" he takes a second to lick his lips, I shudder. "You have two choices, accept what's going to happen and submit; or fight. Da"

My face contorts painfully at the thought; normally I'd refuse to go without a fight. But I hurt too much, so I lay my head on the bed submissively.

"Spread them, yes."

I spread my legs again, feeling his hardness against the back of my legs. Hitting me always makes him hard.

He brings two of his thick fingers to my mouth, I quickly wet them with my tounge. He usually has little to no patience, he pushes his fingers in. They are big so I have to open my mouth wide to accommodate them. He pulls them out just a little, laughing as follow them.

He presses his hips against mine, I moan.

"My beautiful GDR," he groans. "I'm so happy you turned out to be such a horny little rabbit."

He laughs, his hands traveling to my pants and lowering them. "No underwear? Good boy."

My member is already hard and wet, as I feel his fingers start to tease my entrance. He's right; I love this feeling of being possessed. The loss of control and the pleasure of feeling needed.

His fingers push in deeper, scissoring me and stretching me to accommodate his big cock. My insides are already slick and awaiting since earlier today.

Since the day I got here; Lithuania recommended I keep myself lubricated, because you never know when the master was in the mood and he wouldn't do that for you. My pride off course got the best of me the first couple of days, but after many sessions of dry-fuck, now I run for the lube every morning before Ivan wakes up.

He knows I'm ready when my moans turn into screams, and waits no time in opening his zipper and penetrating me to the hilt; the friction driving me crazy, I want it harder. "Ivan-san." I cry, looking over my shoulder.

I can see his brows deepen in concentration, I lower my eyes over his big nose towards his mouth; slightly open and huffing. I love that nose, when he gives me a rim job it rubs against me and all I can think of is of how much I want to throw him on the bed and sit on his face so it rubs even more.

Suddenly he notices me looking at him and smiles. He reaches for my face, gently, with one hand and places the other on my leg; turning me around sharply and pulling me in for a firs kiss. I let him, his tongue brushing against mine in a dance for dominance. I swear I let him win.

He continues to trust after a while, my whole body being pushed to and fro by the force. He lays his clothed chest against mine. We are now face to face as he pulls my legs up to gain better access and starts to push harder.

Tears leak on the corners of my eyes, I can feel something trickling out of me slowly _'Is it blood?'_, but I don't mind; I want him to be rough, that way I don't actually enjoy it that much and it helps me not to feel like a traitor to my land.

It's useless, in no time he finds my prostate and all thoughts of maintaining my dignity fly way in a loud moan.

He pushes my legs on his shoulders and pounds with all his force; I close my eyes in pleasure and he screams my name, filling me with his seed. But it doesn't stop there, I'm still hard.

A loud 'pop' is heard as he pulls out of me, tucking his member back into his pants; he sits fully on the bed and moves me so that my legs are at either side of his hips and my back is flat on the bed. My member is standing in attention as he starts to pump it, my ass and tights rubbing against his coat. He always makes sure I cum, and he likes to watch me do so. As if by making sure I cum makes it less of a rape.

His trust stop suddenly and he reaches up to rip open my shirt, the rings on my nipples bounce faintly on my chest.

It was Russia's idea. More like order, he took me to get my nipples pierced one afternoon after a few days of his harsh punishments. It made my chest a lot more sensitive, but above all, it made him happy; he likes to show that I belong to him now.

I feel him tug on the rings, rotating them and pinching my sensitive nipples with his finger tips. My hands go to their rescue on instinct, so he ties them together and under my head with his scarf; and continues his torture.

My hips jump up and down on his lap, the sensations turning into too much and searching for more action.

It's so humiliating, and the worst part is when he gives me a few hard pumps with one hand and I immediately cum on my own stomach; my scream un-silenced and his face looking straight at mine with a smirk. I know he knows it excites me when he plays with my body.

I scream, no longer caring that he knows I like it, as I ride my orgasm on his hand.

"Shh" he puts his finger on my mouth as I come down of my dais. "You're going to wake up the Baltics, yes."

I nod softly.

He takes his time as he unties me; sitting me on his lap and scanning my body for whatever new mark he might have made. Non… so he gives himself the job of giving me some.

Starting on my neck he makes a few love bites, I moan as my body is still sensitized by the orgasm; he pulls the shirt completely off and licks the ring around my right nipple. I moan louder and try in vain to part from him, he holds me with hands placed firmly on my back.

Two of his fingers lower to my entrance, swirling in the liquids that drip out and bringing them to my mouth so that I could taste them. I lick on them eagerly and he pulls them with a smile after they are thoroughly cleaned.

His hand reaches towards his coat and brings out something shinny. For a second I beam, thinking it's my cross, but my smile fades as I notice it's a dogtag; A REAL… dog's tag.

"Do you like it, yes?" he smiles innocently, "Read it."

I hold the tag on my hands. '-GilBunny-', it read _'Jaja… very funny Russia'_.

And on the other side… 'Property of Ivan Braginsky'

I sight… it scares me that I'm actually happy at his need to show I'm his.

He takes it from my hand and ties it over my neck, "It's a reward Gil. You've been such a good boy, I'm so proud."

I blush, my head laying on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Nobody, has ever been so interested in making sure that everyone knows we are involved… not even my brother.

I rest quietly and await the next thing he has in store for me. We stay there for awhile before he sits me back on the bed and gets off him; turning to go without any further goodbye.

"Master." comes out of my mouth before I can stop it.

Ivan turns his head to look at me, confusion evident on his face.

I stay silent, my brains in chaos again.

He comes closer and looks me in the eye, "What is it my little bunny? Do you need something, da?"

This is my new life, I have to accept it; might as well give in to my needs… un-awesome as they may be.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I finally say.

He takes gives a step back in surprise, then his face goes back to it's usual fake smile. "But my little GDR, I am so **busy** tonight."

My chest fills up with jealousy in a second, my face turning red. "Oh!" I say, my voice full of sarcasm. "So little Gilbert didn't manage to satisfy your royal cock, so now you're going to go invade other people's beds… you… you… horny, fucking, asshole. Am I that to you? Another Baltic fuck-toy?"

'_I am so mad at myself, how did I even think I could fall for this communist pig and expect him to care back for me. At least I want to be his favorite toy… I want him to think I'm special... I hate being left all alone… Now I'm crying… that is so un-awesome. God!'_

A big thumb runs over my cheek, I hadn't even noticed I was now looking at the bedspread, with his hand he raises my face to look at his.

Then he places his hands under my armpits and pulls me over his shoulder, "Let's go to my bed then. But only for today, yes."

I smile, but he can't see, my face leaning against his back as he walks towards his room. I'm finally learning how to survive in this dump, the way to get Russia to do what I want.

Kesesesesesesese… Ore-sama is back.

Russia's point of view 

I softly lay Gilbert on the bed; quickly I shed my clothes down to my underwear and climb with him.

My fingers run over the dogtag on his neck and think of how much work it took to get him to this point. So obedient but still unbroken, I just love his sarcasm and general spunk. But now I found out something I love even more, that face he made just now was pure gold.

The nipple rings were a nice touch, maybe I'll tattoo him next; that will be even more permanent. I laugh inwardly.

He looked so cute, all jealous.

A big smile reaches my ears as I hear him snore.

My only problem now is all the paperwork my boss isn't going to receive tomorrow…


End file.
